This application is a continuation of Ser. No. 912,568, filed Sept. 29, 1986 which was a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 882,773, filed July 7, 1986, both now abandoned. This invention relates generally to resuscitation of patients, as during heart attacks, shock, fainting, etc.; more particularly it concerns improved apparatus, characterized by high reliability, simplicity of construction, ease of use and safety against infection, and incorporation of multiple safety measures.
In the past, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was believed to be necessary to provide required inhalation and exhalation of patients undergoing shock, heart attacks, etc.; however, the risk and danger of infection to the administrator of resuscitation is now recognized as serious, indeed critical, and to be avoided at all times. There is need for a simple, safe, and inexpensive resuscitation apparatus that is capable of easy manual use.